


Never Had A Dream Come True

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [27]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bittersweet, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, the others are mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Taken in Nadai Arc. Instead of waiting for the others to come, Jae Ha has to go out of their hiding place after arrived on Sensui, looking for the doctor as Yona’s fever is getting worse. In the halfway, he meets with Lily and her hired-bodyguards before they find the room within an inn as safe and sound settlement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_dress03](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Star_dress03).



Jae Ha touches her forehead, she’s burning up. She’s been sleeping due to her high fever. Her fever is only getting higher as they have to hide here. He doesn’t sure when Yun and the others come. Ever since Hiyou’s underling attacked them once they have arrived here in Sensui, he has to hide her here because he thinks it’s not safe to find and stay at the inn before Hak and the others arrive here. Jae Ha looks around, luckily this place seems like a storehouse so he can find a cloak and blanket. He takes a cloak and a blanket to cover her trembling body.

After make sure she is wrapped within a couple cloaks and blanket safely, Jae Ha carries the unconscious girl on his arms “I guess I have no choice but to go ahead and quickly find the nearest inn”.

In the halfway, they are ambushed by more of Hiyou’s underlings and he has to fight back using his Dragon leg. Because he’s carrying unconscious Yona bridal style on his arms, he is quite in a pickle to fight them back. As a drugged puppet lifts his sword to him, before he dodges it, blonde-haired man slashes him and successfully knocks him down.

Lily appears behind the blonde-haired man “as I thought, it’s you?!”.

“Lily Dear?”, Jae Ha blinks before a gentle smile is carved on his face “my, it must be fate... how do you know it’s me?”.

Lily shrugs it off “do you think how many people who have green hair?”.

“oh, very logical”, Jae Ha then remembers he’s in a rush “whatever. I’m in a rush. Do you know where the nearest clinic or at least, a cheap and safe inn to stay?”.

When the bundle on his arms moves, Jae Ha looks down “oh, sorry dear... do I wake you up?”.

“Jae Ha”, Yona rubs her eyes, her cheeks red due to her fever, despite her pale face, mumbling sleepily “where’s Hak and the others? They haven’t arrived here yet?”.

Lily touches Yona’s forehead and quickly retreats her hand back “oh, no?! you’re burning up?! We have to find the nearest inn as shelter, quick?!”.

“Lily?”, Yona jerks her head up and that’s when she realizes Soo Won, Joo Doh, Mu-Ah and Gyoku behind Lily, Yona glares to them before retracting her hand from Lily’s, pulling Jae Ha’s collar “Jae Ha, go back to where we had hid before. Let’s just wait Hak and the others there. NOW”.

Jae Ha tries to reason with Yona that he can’t, because her fever is getting higher even though he doesn’t mind to obey her request just now “what’s more, you’re soaking wet. It only will make the injury on your back—”.

“I’m fine!”.

“no, you aren’t!?”, Lily has had enough “first of all, let’s go to find the nearest inn?!”.

Once they settle on the nearest inn, Jae Ha tells Lily and her so-called hired bodyguards about what have happened to them “I wanted to stay there because I though it’s not safe to go find an inn before our friends arrive here, but your fever gets higher and they’re still rather far from here. I doubt they will arrive here today and I guess they have taken a shelter somewhere. Luckily, Yun gave me some of his medicine but we still have to find an inn or clinic so we could brew this”.

After that, Lily’s turn to explain about what have happened. In the halfway when they want to looking for an inn, they hear the commotion and Lily has suggested to not get themselves involved but that’s when she noticed the green hair carrying the bundle on his arms.

“I went to check but Won rushed past me and that’s how we met”, Lily has changed her wet clothes, even borrowing her clean pajama to Yona before hugging Yona to warm her “duh, you really push yourself too much!? How could I not worry of you!?”.

Jae Ha chuckles because finally, there’s someone who can persuade her “now, drink the medicine”.

“thank you, Jae Ha”, Yona blows the heat of the surface water on her cup before looking back to Lily “you’re kind of big sister to me, Lily”.

“now...”, Lily twitches her eyebrow in annoyance “are we seriously gonna share the same room!? I and Yona haven’t married?!”.

Jae Ha grins broadly “what’s the problem, dear? Yona dear is unmarried and we have been sharing tent”.

Soo Won, Joo Doh, Mu-Ah and Gyoku stare to Jae Ha and Yona in disbelief. Are they a lover?

Yona clarifies “correct, I have shared a tent with Yun. Hak and four other men including Jae Ha here sleep in another larger tent”.

“oh, the cute one who really look like a girl”, Lily tosses her fist on her palm “I understand why you could share a tent with him. He’s too cute to be a boy because he’s really cute like a girl. What’s more, he’s a year younger than you, right? It just feels like sleep with your little brother”.

“that’s right”, Yona giggles ans she starts to relax as she answers Lily’s question as to how they manage about their sleeping position “usually, Zeno sleeps on the corner, cuddling against Shina. Kija usually sleeps next to Shina and Hak sleeps in between Kija and Jae Ha”.

“because Shina always refused when I want to see his eyes, so Kija switched his position with him and I was stuck on the corner near Hak. Not that I mind at all, but every time it’s getting colder and I wanted to snuggle against him, he always elbowed me in the gut”.

Lily narrows her eyes “but seems like you don’t mind at all?”.

Jae Ha smirks, caressing his chin “yeah, because I love it”.

 _“okay, fix. He’s a pervert?!”_ , Lily waves her hand to Jae Ha “okay~ you’re not allowed to sleep near us, at all”.

“eh? Why? I think it’s no problem at all”.

Lily turns her head to her red-haired friend, thinking there’s something wrong in her friend’s brain or else, her guard as a woman is down due to her fever-dulled confusion “Yona!?”.

“because I need to snuggle into you to get more warmth, Lily. It’s cold”, Yona slumps on Lily’s embrace to gain the warmth before waving her hands “ah, only if you don’t mind?! Besides, if you get sick too because of me...”.

“okay?! leave it to me?! I don’t mind at all even if I’ll get sick, as long as you get better, Yona?!”, Lily lifts her fisting hands before looking to five men who share the same room with her and Yona “and you all men, sleep there and don’t come closer to us?!”.

“eh? but I prefer if Jae Ha sleeps by my other side”.

Lily whines because she feels aggravating “why?!”.

Yona innocently answers “he’s bigger, so he’s warmer. What’s more, he also has high temperature”.

Jae Ha smiles nervously as he feels collectives of staring daggers on his back and Lily’s intense, jealous glare _“actually, it’s because of you, dear. Gods above, I’m gonna die due to heart attack, I swear... if Hak hasn’t killed me, yet...”_.

“also, I need someone who can make me calm so I can sleep soundly”, Yona leans her head on Lily’s chest, purring “like you and Jae Ha...”.

Jae Ha laughs as he sees how Lily blushes and mumbles how annoying it is while in fact, she hugs Yona back, but still be careful as to not re-opening the injury on her back. Jae Ha goes to outside, reasoning he will go for take a leak.

“...fine then, I will sleep next to you, near the wall”, Lily spreads futon for her, Yona and Jae Ha but then, she hears something loud “what’s that?”.

Soo Won and Joo Doh say they will check, asking Mu-Ah and Gyoku to wait here with Lily and Yona. When Lily averts her eyes from Yona for a second, she finds her red-haired friend has disappeared.

Yona looks around and she finds something unexpected, hilarious even. Just if she doesn’t have this fever, maybe she will laugh it off but remembering how meaningless her worry to Jae Ha, Yona scowls “…actually, what are you doing here, Jae Ha?”.

Jae Ha and Soo Won stop laughing. Joo Doh approaches Soo Won, asking if this is alright and Soo Won convinces him that they only need to run away if the situation turns out into dangerous. Jae Ha hears them but not understand why they mean with running away when the situations become dangerous?

Jae Ha approaches Yona, apologizing “and you really shouldn’t wake up yet, Yona dear, your fever is still high”.

“I swear, all of you are really overprotective?! It will get better?!”, Yona puffs her cheeks “besides I’m worried if you would get into trouble or get drugged again. The last time we let you go alone, you got drugged…”.

“and the last time we let you alone, you got slashed by Hiyou’s drug puppet to protect Lily”, Jae Ha frowns and when Yona looks down guiltily, Jae Ha sighs involuntarily, running his fingers on his hair “listen, dear… not that I blame you, but… remember what you asked me before, that what do I think of you?”.

When Yona looks up to him in curiosity with those cute, puppy eyes, Jae Ha smiles gently “you mean a world for me. I never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you. You’re the one I think about each day. No matter where live takes me to, part of me will always be with you. Whatever you did, even if it will shake my entire world or destroy me, I don’t mind at all because what I hope is only see your beautiful smile and see you laughing sincerely from the deepest of your heart, when all of your wounds have been healed. You know how I admire and respect strong woman, right? That’s why I choose to serve you. I will always stay by your side, until you no longer need me, but at least let me see you have your happiness, will you?”.

“…your words are far too kind, Jae Ha”, Yona blushes furiously “you too, Jae Ha. You’re also important for me because you’re part of my family. I really hope someday, you also could find your happiness”.

 _“…I already have, dear”_ , Jae Ha smiles before carrying her on his arms “okay, enough with the talk. It’s time to go bed. Oh, and let’s save what we have talked about, just for us. I have a hunch feeling that Hak would like to strangle me if he knew”.

“because he thought you flirted with me again, right?”, Yona giggles “I understand”.

After Jae Ha and Yona leave, Soo Won and Joo Doh exchange glances, wondering whether they are lover or not.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yona?!”, Lily approaches her when Jae Ha comes back carrying her on his arms, Soo Won and Joo Doh in tow “where were you? I’m worried?!”.

Yona smiles apologetically and mumbles sleepily “sorry, Lily...”.

“come on, Lily dear. We just went away for several minutes”, Jae Ha puts Yona down on her bed gently. Pulling the blanket up to cover Yona’s body, Jae Ha smiles down, patting her head “let’s sleep. You have to rest. Now, excuse me”.

Jae Ha nonchalantly joins the ladies and truly sleeping on Yona’s other side. Unlike Yona who fast asleep (thanks to her medicine too), Lily can’t sleep soundly with a man sleeping right beside her friend (with the other four nearby, somehow watch them over intensely). Lily can’t help it but feel uprising disbelief and annoyance on her chest and she demands “are you two a lover?”.

“nope”, Jae Ha props his head up on his palm, still caressing Yona’s head “Yona dear also told you so, right?”.

“but the way you look at her... you can’t say it’s a mere friend or crush, you know? not to mention, from what you said to Yona just now, though she seemed oblivious of your feeling”.

“Lady Lily’s right”, Soo Won ignores the confused frown and cautious glare from his bodyguards “what you said to her back then... it almost sounded like you’ve fallen into her deeply”.

“I guess eavesdropping isn’t a good hobby, Lily dear”, feeling Yona has fallen asleep for sure, Jae Ha sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose, ignoring Soo Won’s remarks “and it would be far easier pretending as a pervert before I realize how deep I have fallen into her and it’s unrequeited”.

“...sorry”, Lily feels guilty a bit, contemplating “...when you said unrequited, does it mean she does love someone else and it’s not you?”.

“I do realize, she looks at him as a man, but she just hasn’t realized it yet”.

“that raven-haired sapphire-eyed man who awfully overprotective about her?”, from the way the corner of Jae Ha’s lips turn upwards, Lily gets her answer “you know, when we were on the hot-springs, after we knew Yona learned swordsmanship, I asked her why does she have to learning the swordsmanship when she has such strong men like you guys with her. She said all of you tried to shielding her but she doesn’t want to drag you all down and she wants to be acknowledged. The question is, by whom?”.

Not want to answer her question, Jae Ha chooses to ignore the staring daggers behind him from Soo Won, Joo Doh, Mu-Ah and Gyoku before he stands “nah, I guess I’ll just go for the night patrol”.

Once Jae Ha closes the door behind him, Yona scowls and peeks from her eye after Jae Ha has gone to outside “and gossip about your friend when she’s sleeping nearby isn’t good either”.

“my god!? That was bad for my heart”, Lily squeals before caressing her chest “sorry, did we wake you up? since when did you listen to us?”.

“when you told Jae Ha about me learning the swordsmanship and since my heat-source is gone, I’m rather cold”, Yona sneezes with a cute way and it make Lily smiling brightly before she snuggles up to Yona to get closer to her and warm her up “I just need to warm you up then, Yona?!”.

They can hear Soo Won inquires from behind “your heat-source or your lover?”.

“I thought whoever my lover and to whoever my heart is anchored now, is out of your concern and have nothing to do with you, at all”, Yona retorts, she’s not in the mood to argue with him at all, not with her pounding head and her fever before she looking up to Lily questioningly “you could just ask me, Lily”.

“well, Tetora indeed said, with that many men, you’re lying if you say there isn’t a single one you have feelings for. Not to mention, you were blushing when Tetora asked whether you want to be acknowledged by someone you love or not before she teased you about it”, Lily leans her chin on her palm and rolls her eyes “and it’s not like you would tell us when we ask you about it, too”.

“only because I’m too embarrassed to admit it out loud and I’m not too understand it myself”, Yona puffs her cheeks in a cute way, mumbling “not that I’m in love with him or anything, though...”.

“tell me, then. Maybe I could help you to figure out”, sharing a blanket with her and sleeping side by side, Lily explains to her why do they need to talk about this “because first, I want to know better about your companions. I’m still worried, you know? after all, you’ve been travelling with six males companions of yours and share a tent with them”.

Soo Won chokes at that, but says nothing. Joo Doh stares to them in disbelief while his subordinates, Mu-Ah and Gyoku exchange surprised glances. The princess share a tent with a bunch of men?

“they all are just FINE, they wouldn’t do inappropriate things to me on purpose”, Yona clarifies they have two tents and most of them sleeping on the bigger tent “I’m sleeping with Yun in the smaller tent. You remember him, right? The strawberry-blonde haired boy, the youngest of us”.

“of course, that little doctor”, the understanding comes to Lily’s head “ah, I see. I understand why you’re sharing a tent with him. He’s cute, almost like a girl. If I were you, I wouldn’t feel threatened at all, too”.

(somewhere outside, Yun sneezes and Hak asks him whether he gets a cold or not).

“yeah, he’s cute, right!? he/s like a little brother to me”, Yona starts blabbering about her companions to Lily, like how caring Yun as person like a mother hen, how charming Kija can be, how calming Shina’s silence companionship just like the moon, how cheerful Zeno is usually like a sun, also how dependable and sweet Jae Ha can be “though, sometimes Hak would argue or pick a fight with Jae Ha and Kija, he likes to tease them too much”.

Joo Doh glances to Soo Won from the corner of his eyes. As long as Yona and Lily have their strawberry-talk, they just watch over them. Too worried if he’d only likely upset her like  before, Soo Won only sits there watching her speaking with Lily endearingly.

Lily wonders “...Hak, is he your lover?”.

Yona blushes furiously before stuttering “what?! No!? He’s not?! He’s just my childhood friend?!”.

Yona nervously glances to Soo Won etc who averting their attention to other places, they convincingly show no interest on their conversation so Yona just goes forward, hiding half of her red face with the edge of her blanket “...Hak, he is my childhood friend, we’ve been together like a sibling. He always protects me, never betray me, never leave me and always stay by my side”.

Lily has seen Hak’s weapon, that back-breaker terrifying glaive of his “I guess he’s the one who taught you swordsmanship?”.

“and archery. I still have a long way to go, to be able to stand by his side as a dependable partner”, Yona nods, fidgeting with her fingers before she looks sad, somehow. She tells Lily about what happened to her and Hak on that wanderer market, when she saw Hak’s laughing brightly “recently Hak has been laughing with a hint of sadness, his lips smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, like he doesn’t happy at all... I really hope... he could laugh and smile brightly, when he’s happy, like before. That’s why, I think I should try harder. Not only because I want to be acknowledged, I also want to see his smile and laugh. Not only be protected by him, I also want to get stronger, so I could fight alongside him as worthy ally. I hope Hak could be more opened to us about what does he feel, he always keeps everything to himself and carrying his own burden solely on his shoulders. I wonder... am I really not that dependable person? Until he never told me anything about what does he feel, or even to share his burden?”.

Soo Won feels the fang of guilty on his heart. He knows, he realizes it, he’s the one who has shattered her entire world into pieces. Although Hak is always there for her, not change the fact Hak also has taken so much grief until his smile feels like disappear from his face and he’s the one who has stolen Hak’s smile.

“I don’t think so, Yona. I thought he just doesn’t want to burden you. Men are always like that, always trying to keep his own burden on his shoulders”, too focused on Yona, Lily doesn’t realize those men’s reaction. Instead, to cheer her up, Lily encourages her and takes both her hands “Yona, you should know that you also inspire people. I understand what you feel, I also wanted to fight alongside with you. You have protected me until you got injured. I wanted to be strong, just like you. You’ve opened up my world, Yona. From now on, I’ll protect you even if it means I have to use my body or put my life on stake. Let me fight with you, I’m also your ally”.

Yona giggles and hugs Lily “thank you, Lily?! But I prefer it if you don’t have to use your body to protect me, let alone put your life on stake. It would hurt me too if you got injured, you know?”.

Yona falls asleep again, this time with Lily sleeps soundly while both girls entangle each other’s bodies within each other’s arms to gain the warmth, like being wrapped by lukewarm wind on the midst of wet season under the sun after the petrichor has subsided.

Joo Doh rolls his eyes to the door “they have slept. You may come in”.

Jae Ha comes in before closing the door behind him. He’s been outside, in front of the door and listening to what Yona and Lily have discussed just now. Mostly to avoid Lily’s pestering. Of course, Jae Ha does not miss Soo Won and the others’ reactions.

“I wonder why did you look guilty just now?”, Jae Ha curiously rolls his eyes to Soo Won who turn silent before crawling back into Yona’s other side.

Soo Won gravitates to him under his breath “...what do you think you’re doing?”.

“warm her up, obviously. I’m her heat-source tonight”, Jae Ha looks behind over his shoulders “why do I have a feeling, you look like a man who feel jealous?”.

Soo Won says nothing and pretends to fall asleep. Joo Doh grumbles under his breath about annoying kid he has been caring for, settling Soo Won to his bed before going to bed, his subordinates in tow.

Next morning, the storm has stopped. Lily feels relieved that Yona’s fever has broken. Yona has really good rest, thanks to Lily and Jae Ha, after all. Lily decides this is a good day to continue the investigation. Like Jae Ha and Soo Won have told them, they want to go to Utsuro for Nadai investigation but Jae Ha tells Yona that their companions have arrived on this city.

Feared by what may happen if Hak and the others meet with Soo Won, Yona bluntly asks him “Jae Ha, I want to go to Hak right away”.

Jae Ha stares down to her before touching her forehead and his forehead with his another arm “...seems like your fever doesn’t get higher this time”.

Yona squeals “Jae Ha, I’m serious?!”.

“well, I just copy Hak’s reaction when he heard this”, Jae Ha chuckles lightly but looking down to worry and anxiety on her Amethyst orbs, Jae Ha is being serious before turning to Lily “...I understand, I’ll you to him right away. Lily dear, we will meet again on Utsuro later”, carrying Yona bridal style on his arms, Jae Ha walks to the window and opens the window “hold on tightly, Yona dear”.

Soo Won, Joo Doh, Mu-Ah and Gyoku jaws-drop when they see Jae Ha flying to the sky carrying Yona on his arms. Lily has seen it before, so she doesn’t too surprised.

Mu-Ah mumbles behind Joo Doh “actually, who is that man?”.

Gyoku remembers what the girls were talking about last night “speaking of which, could it be Thunder Beast...”.

Gaining the glare from Joo Doh, Gyoku stops his words. Soo Won tells them to go to their destination.

Meanwhile, on the border of this city, Jae Ha greets them all and puts Yona down after he safely landing near them “take you a long time to arrive here, Hak? Yona dear missed you and wanted to see you right away, you know?”.

“liar”, Hak deadpans but his eyes widen slightly when Yona hugs him tightly. Looking down to Yona, he wonders what happened “princess?”.

“it’s alright, I just need to know that all of you are alright”, Yona snuggles her face against Hak’s chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat to calm herself down from her unexpected encounter with Soo Won “and Jae Ha didn’t lie”.

Wondering what have happened, Yun and three other Dragons exchange confused frown before turning to Jae Ha who only shrugs his shoulders. Jae Ha tells them that they were ambushed by Hiyou’s drugged puppets yesterday and Hak immediately checks on Yona. Yona convinces him that she’s okay already as she closes her eyes, feeling his warmth and inhaling his scent which mixed with the fresh scent of the morning dew on the woods. This is always helping her to soothe herself. To calm himself for not able to stay by her side when she’s in danger yesterday, Hak also hugs her, but still be careful to not hurt her wounded back. From the corner of his eyes, Jae Ha sees their embrace before a bittersweet is carved on his lips.


End file.
